Problem: Express $0.53$ as a fraction.
Answer: Let's look at $0.53$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $5$ $C3$ The number $5$ is in the tenths place, so we have five tenths. Five tenths can be written as $\dfrac{5}{10}$. The number $C3$ is in the hundredths place, so we have three hundredths. Three hundredths can be written as $\dfrac{C3}{100}$. Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{5}{10} + \dfrac{C3}{100}$ $\begin{aligned} =& \dfrac{50}{100} + \dfrac{C3}{100}\\\\ =& \dfrac{5C3}{100} \end{aligned}$ [Can 53/100 be simplified?]